supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kreuzung zur Hölle
Kreuzung zur Hölle ist die achte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam untersuchen den Tod zweier Männer, die vor ihrem Tod angeblich von Höllenhunden gejagt wurden. Dabei stößt Dean auf einen Dämon, der Menschen im Tausch gegen ihre Seele Wünsche erfüllt. Der Dämon führt ihn in große Versuchung als er ihm anbietet, was Dean sich mehr wünscht als alles andere: seinen Vater. Handlung Der Blusmusiker Robert spielt am 28. August 1938 in Greenwood, Mississipi in der Lloyds Bar einen Song. Alle in der Bar waren begeistert von seiner Musik. Robert fängt mit der Zeit jedoch an komische Geräusche zu hören wie das Bellen von einem Hund und Schatten zu sehen. Sofort wird er nervös und geht aus der Bar. Er rennt zu seinem Haus und verbarrikadiert sie vor Etwas, dass in das Haus eindringen will. Einige Minuten danach stürmten einige Gäste der Bar, die ihm gefolgt sind, die Tür ein und finden ihn zappelnd auf dem Boden. Eine Frau, wahrscheinlich seine Freundin, will ihm helfen, doch stirbt er in ihrem Arm. Seine letzten Worte waren "SCHWARZE HUNDE". Dean und Sam untersuchen einen Fall über einen Architekten, der sehr erfolgreich war, bis er dann von einem selbst entworfenen Gebäude springt. Sie untersuchen den Fall weiter und finden ein weiteres Opfer, eine Chirurgin namens Dr. Silvia Palman. Sie fahren zu ihrem Haus und finden ihr Hausmädchen vor. Sie erzählt davon, das Silvia vor 2 Tagen einfach weggefahren ist. Es stellt sich heraus, das beide Opfer vor 10 Jahren erfolgreich wurden und beide waren in Lloyds Bar. Sie untersuchen die Gegend um die Bar ab und finden inmitten einer Kreuzung eine Schachtel mit Material für Schwarze Magie z.B. Knochen einer schwarzen Katze, Friedhofsdreck u.s.w. Schlussendlich finden sie heraus, dass sie es mit einem Kreuzungsdämon zu tun haben und das die Wesen die für den Tod des Architekten verantwortlich sind, Höllenhunde sind. Es klärt sich auf dass der Architekt und die Chirurgin, so wie der Bluesmusiker vor jeweils 10 Jahren einen Pakt geschlossen haben. Sie bekommen einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt und müssen nach 10 Jahren mit ihrer Seele bezahlen. Inzwischen hat sich Silvia in einem Hotelzimmer verbarrikadiert und wird dann später auch vom Höllenhund geholt. Dean und Sam finden einen weiteren, der einen Pakt geschlossen hat: George Darrow. Er tausche seine Seele für Talent ein, doch meinte er, es bringt nichts, Talent zu haben ohne das Geld darin investiert wird. Auch wenn Dean und Sam ihm helfen wollten, lehnte er ab. Doch gab er ihnen den Namen eines weiteren Paktschließers namens Even Hadsen und einen Beutel Grabesstaub: Eine Substanz, mit der man sich Höllenhunde vom Leib halten kann. Even wird schon langsam von Höllenhunden gejagt. Sam und Dean finden ihn und wollen ihm helfen. Even erzählt, dass er Pakt schloss, um seine Frau zu heilen, die an Krebs erlag. Dean macht den Plan, den Dämon zu rufen und ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Sam soll während dessen versuchen, die Höllenhunde von Even fernzuhalten. Dean beschwört an der Kreuzung den Dämon und will ihn in sein Auto und damit auch in eine Teufelsfalle locken. Der Dämon kommt ihm aber auf die Schliche und zerstört die Falle. Zuerst wollte der Dämon ihn töten, doch liebt er es, dass Dean durch Johns Tod leidet und schlägt ihm einen Deal vor: Der Dämon bekommt Deans Seele und er bekommt dafür seinen Vater zurück. Zuerst noch abweisend, spielt er mit dem Gedanken, seine Seele zu geben. Sam und Even versuchen sich derweil mit Hilfe vom Grabesstaub die Höllenhunde fernzuhalten, doch rücken sie immer näher. In der Zwischenzeit wollte der Dämon mit Dean den Deal machen, doch hatte Dean den Dämon nur ausgetrickst, um ihn in eine 2. Teufelsfalle zu locken. Der Dämon bleibt bei seinem Angebot, doch lässt sich Dean nicht darauf ein und macht mit dem Dämon ein Angebot: Der Dämon entlässt Even aus seinem Deal und Dean befreit ihn dafür. Als der Dämon sich aber nicht dazu bereit erklärt, wollte Dean ihn per Exorzismus in die Hölle zurück schicken. Der Dämon erklärt sich dann doch bereit und besiegeln den Deal mit einem Kuss. Die Höllenhunde verschwinden. Even und Sam sind nun sicher. Später auf dem Highway redet Dean darüber, dass er nicht damit klar kommt, dass sein Vater den Deal gemacht hat und er wollte, dass John im Kampf gegen Azael hätte sterben sollen, was sein Vermächtnis hätte sein sollen. Sam will ihn beruhigen, in dem er Dean klar macht, dass Johns Ausbildung und Training sein Vermächtnis ist. Sam fragt ihn noch, ob er wirklich seine Seele für John hergegeben hätte. Dean antwortet nicht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Evan Hudson *Julie Hudson *Silvia Pearlman *George Darrow Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen **Kreuzungsdämon *Höllenhunde *Schwarzer Hund (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Hellhound on My Trail' von Robert Johnson *'Cross Road Blues' von Robert Johnson *'Downhearted Blues' von Son House *'Key to the Highway' von Big Bill Broonzy *'Chaos Surrounds You' von Brian Tichy *'Hair of the dog' von Nazareth Zitate :Sam: So viel zu unauffälligem Verhalten, in St. Louis sucht man dich per Haftbefehl und du stehst offiziell in der Datenbank des FBI. :Dean: Ich bin der Staatsfeind Nummer 1, Alter. ---- ::Dean sieht vor der Haustür ein schwarzes Pulver und hält es für Pfeffer :Dean: Sieht so aus, als hätten sie den falschen Streuer erwischt. Wenn man sich was Böses vom Leib halten will, benutzt man normalerweise Salz. ---- :Dean: War es die Sache wert? :George: Nein natürlich nicht. Was ich wollte war Talent, doch was man braucht ist Ruhm. Ich bin immer noch pleite und allein. ---- :Dämon: Was hast du jetzt vor? :Dean: Oh, du wirst eine kleine Reise machen, weit runter in den Süden. ---- :Dämon: Das eine sage ich dir, das hättest du nie durchgezogen, wenn du gewusst hättest wo dein Dad ist. Du hättest auf diesen Handel eingehen sollen. Weißt du, die Leute reden von der Hölle, aber dass ist nur ein Wort. Es beschreibt nicht mal annähernd die Realität. Wenn du deinen armen Daddy sehen könntest was er für Geräusche macht, weil er nicht einmal mehr schreien kann. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Crossroad Blues (Crossroad Blues) *'Spanisch:' Cruce de caminos (Kreuzung) *'Französisch:' Le Pacte (Der Pakt) *'Italienisch:' Patto con il diavolo (Pakt mit dem Teufel) *'Portugiesisch:' O Blues da encruzilhada (Crossroad Blues) *'Polnisch:' Bluesowe rozdroże (Crossroad Blues) *'Tschechisch:' Křižovatka Blues (Crossroad Blues) *'Ungarisch:' Alku a démonnal (Deal mit einem Dämon) *'Finnisch:' Bluesin kosketus (Ein Hauch von Blues) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02